


Hostage

by westallenfluff



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bank Robbery, Drama, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-20 00:56:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19983403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westallenfluff/pseuds/westallenfluff
Summary: Barry and Iris meet in a very scary and unconventional way, but somehow it makes a lot of sense.





	Hostage

Iris POV

My dad is going to kill me. Wally’s college graduation party is tonight, and of course, I’m running late. I’m always running late these days, but I can't help it. I just started my new job at CCPN (my dream job I might add) and I’m still trying to make my mark there and show people that I belong. I’m always running from one place to the other, chasing stories, and unfortunately, I lose track of time. I was finishing up my article about the heatwave in Central City and I guess I got a little too carried away. When I realized that I was thirty minutes to Wally’s party, I also realized that I’d forgotten to deposit my first check from work that I was supposed to do this morning or I wouldn’t have time otherwise. I quickly get dressed and raced over to the bank. I didn’t look my best, but it would have to do. 

As I walked into the building, I noticed a long line of about ten people. Great! Of Course, there’s a long line! I look at my phone and see that IM 40 minutes late now. I’m so dead! I try to come up with a really good excuse that I can use, but nothing believable comes to mind. 

I looked at the time again. Ten minutes have past and I’m still in the exact same spot. What is taking them so long! At the front of the bank, I noticed only one banker was working today. She looked young, so she must be new to the job. At the rate we’re going, I don’t think I’m going to make the rehearsal dinner at all. 

“Excuse me,” I say to the lady in front of me. “Do you mind if I just go in front of you, I have a---” 

BANG BANG BANG 

I instantly drop to the ground and scream. Four men in black masks and clothes barge in with massive guns that you see in video games and huge duffel bags. I’m definitely going to be late now. 

They all shout out different orders at once. “Get down.” 

“Put your hands up!” 

“Keep your mouth shut or else!” 

Everyone does what they say. I don’t think anyone here wants to get killed today and certainly not me. I start to regret not calling my dad earlier to tell them I was running late and where I was going. He doesn’t even know that I’m here or if I’m okay. He’s probably worried sick about me. 

I look at the other hostages who are on the ground with me. I spot a mother cradling herself around her two little kids, an older lady silently muttering a Hail Mary prayer, two men in fancy business suits, and a few more people. Next to me is a guy who’s probably around my age. If we weren’t in this horrific situation, I probably would have admired how cute he was and fawn over him, but this was not the time. 

“Hand over the money!” the tallest robber says. The lady behind the desk stands there frozen. Her blue eyes are wide, glossy, and filled with fear. “Now!” he screams, but she still does not move. 

Move! I scream in my head. I know how she feels, what she’s thinking, I’m scared too, but if she doesn’t do something she could get all of us killed. 

“Put the money in the bag!” he screams, and once again she doesn’t move a single muscle. Seeing that he wasn’t getting anywhere with her, he shoots her out of nowhere, shocking everyone in the room.  
I jump from the loud noise as tears stream down my face. I tell myself that the bullet went through her shoulder, that he didn’t actually kill her. She is going to make it and so are the rest of us. That is the only thing that keeps me from breaking down. 

I feel a warm hand grasp my cold ones. I look over to see that it’s the guy next to me. He squeezes my hand to let me know that we are in this together, and I take comfort in knowing that I’m not alone. Something in his eyes tells me that we are going to be okay and get out of here just fine. It’s weird. We are perfect strangers, never said a word to each other, but somehow at this moment, I trust him more than anything. 

“Are you serious?” the larger one says angrily. “We weren’t supposed to kill anybody. We were supposed to take the money and get out. No one gets hurt.” 

“Well, she was taking too damn long, so I did what I had to do,” the tall one says. 

“Let’s just finish the job and go,” the larger one says. They all go around the counter and pry the registers open. “Check on the girl.” 

The short one walks over to her and gags. None of us can see what he is looking at, but it must be God awful. He shifts the collar of his shirt to breathe better, and I catch a quick glimpse of his tattoo. It’s black and looks like a cross, but I’m not sure. Before I can really look at it, he bends over. 

“She’s definitely dead,” he says. A tear streams down my face as I squeeze the guy’s hand tighter. 

“Nice going,” the larger one says, “Someone go get a bag to cover her up. I can’t look at that right now.” 

Two of them disappear through the back door as the other two men continue to stuff their bags with money. All of a sudden, I hear a saving grace. Red and blue lights shine through the front windows and loud sirens ring through the air. It’s probably my dad! I give out a breath of relief. I squeeze the boy’s hand again, and I can see the look of hope on his face. I look around and everyone has the same expression. We are going to get out. We are all going to live another day. 

“Are you kidding me?” the larger one says. He runs up to us, waving his gun around like a wand in our direction. “Which one of you called the cops?” he yells.

We all scoot back in fear. “The…the lady behind the counter. She must have pressed the panic button,” someone calls out. I’m too afraid to turn to see who. My eyes are locked on the barrel of the man’s gun.  
The other robbers return from the back room with a big trash bag and cover the body. “What are we gonna do?” one of them says. 

The larger robber paces around the room quickly thinking of a new plan. “We need to make sure that we get out of here without them touching us.” 

“How on Earth are we gonna do that boss?” the tall one says. 

“We need to show them that we aren’t messing around.” 

Suddenly, the larger robber, the boss, yanks me by the arm to get me to stand, ripping me from my new friend’s grasp, puts me in a headlock, and puts the gun against my temple. I scream for dear life and pull away, but he is too strong for me. 

“Please don’t kill me,” I sob. I don’t want to die, There are so many things that I still need to do. This isn’t my time. Images of my family flood my head. I can’t die.

“Let her go,” the guy says, standing up slowly. “Take me instead.”

“Looks like we have some sort of hero here!” the boss laughs. 

“Please,” he begs. “She doesn’t deserve this. Take me.” 

You don’t deserve this either. As much as I want to get out of this situation, I can’t let him take my place. I don’t think I could live with myself if someone sacrificed his life for me, someone whose name I don’t even know. 

“I can’t……I can’t let you do this for me,” I choke out. 

“Boss,” the short one says. “Why do you need to kill her?” 

“We are going to go out there and make our demands; if they don’t follow them we kill her. Then we kill the res of them one by one until we get what we want.”

“Take me. I can handle it,” the guy says calmly. 

“No,” I cry, “Keep me.” 

“I honestly don’t care who dies today,” the boss says. 

The boy and I continue to argue with the boss over who to take, but he doesn’t care. “I can’t take this anymore,” the boss says. 

BANG


End file.
